Mad World
by lunarmira
Summary: Sequel to Tears in the Rain, The Hyuuga corporation head has been the target of a series of threats and was shot at a prestigious party. Can Neji find out who is the culprit before it's too late... and does he even want to? AU, Neji/Gaara
1. Chapter 1

_**Mad World**_

_**AN: **__Yay! The sequel to __**Tears in the Rain **__is here. I had wanted it out by Valentine's Day, but I was busy planning my baby's birthday and goofing off on WoW (and working on some other fics too...)._

_Anyhoo, Naruto and it's characters are not mine, and this is a work of love, not profit._

_**Chapter One**_

The party was going along swimmingly and it's host, Hyuga Hiashi smiled warmly at his guests as they filed in for the main event, the banquet prepared by the most renowned chefs in the city.

His youngest daughter sat down by his side and he nodded towards his eldest who bowed and took her leave to inform the waiters to begin serving the food.

A perfect occasion, not a thing was going wrong. Even the Uchiha detective seemed a slight bit pleased with the proceedings, and Hiashi briefly wondered if he was only here because of the threatening letters the Hyuga Corporation's president had been receiving lately.

He shook his head, best not to think of such matters. And it certainly didn't help that the detective had pointed out there wasn't much the police could do on this matter unless something happened.

The servers started passing out the appetizers and Hiashi made small talk with the guest next to him, despite the threats, the dinner was going _very _well.

Or was until the gunshot sounded and there was an intense pain in his shoulder.

Itachi had already jumped up, speaking on his wireless device to whoever he had brought with him as a back-up... Hiashi didn't even realize that the detective had brought anyone with him. Hanabi stared at the blood coming from her father's shoulder with wide white eyes.

He didn't need to look over at Hinata to know she had fainted.

* * *

Gaara chewed his pencil as he worked on the math problems on the work book lying open in front of him before sighing in exasperation and rising angrily up from the desk.

"Your homework isn't going to do itself," Neji said from his spot on the couch where he was reading a worn out mystery novel.

"I just need a break," the red-head said as he went to the kitchen and opened the fridge, "Want anything?"

"Not right now," a smile played on his lips as he considered teasing his roommate with what he actually did want, _But then he never would finish his work. And those exams are going to be coming up soon._

A few months had passed since Gaara had appeared on Neji's doorstep following the attempt on his life... which was after the gruesome death of a runaway that had befriended the red-haired boy. The two were now trying to prepare him for college, which meant passing some graduation exams, something Gaara was perfectly prepared for.

Until he took the math portion, and failed miserably. Luckily he was able to get into some remedial classes to prepare him for the next time the exams were given.

And Neji was trying very, very hard not to tempt Gaara with _any _distractions until he did pass. And aside from the occasional odd case that his agency had gotten, he was doing a relatively good job.

A poke at his shoulder broke his thoughts and he put his book down to see Gaara staring at him with his teal eyes, "Let's take a real study break."

"What do you propose?" Neji asked as he sat up.

There was no answer, or at least no audible answer as the boy leaned forward and licked Neji's lips gently before reaching a hand behind his head, interlacing his fingers in the long brown hair. Neji pulled Gaara to his lap and opened his mouth as he traced a hand around the red-head's waist and up the back of his shirt.

A knock on the door interrupted them and they broke apart, both inwardly cursing as Neji straightened himself up and went to see who would be disturbing them at this hour. Gaara went back to his desk, trying to concentrate on the problems.

The door opened and the brunet's white eyes widened at who stood there.

Hinata sniffed and embraced him, "Cousin! I'm so glad to see you... I really need your help!"

_

* * *

_

"How long have the threatening letters been coming?" Neji asked as he poured some more tea for his cousin.

"About three weeks now. I was worried about them, but Father said he had gotten the like before... and that's true... but these..." her voice faltered, "They were a bit more personal than the usual. It kept saying something along the lines of there was this great big secret Father knew and that he should die for it."

"Do you know if Uncle has any secrets like that? Anything that could harm the business?" Neji sipped his tea and ignored the look Gaara was giving him.

"Well... no," Hinata wrung her hands, "Father has always been very forthright in his affairs... and except for the..." she stared at Neji and stammered over her words, "...death of Uncle... I can't think of anything negative..."

"I doubt my father's death or my avoidance of the family has to do with this," Neji said quietly and placed his cup down, "Are you in a position to give full access to my agency should I decide to take this case?"

"Um... only on the personal affairs. You'll have to ask Hanabi for access to the business files since she's the one taking over his company." she smiled, "So you'll help me find out who's trying to hurt Father?"

"I'll take care of it, don't worry," he promised, as he helped her up and led her out to the door, "You said Itachi was at the banquet as well?"

She nodded, "He has the letters. Father gave those to him almost as soon as it happened." she hugged him, "Thank you so much Neji."

"Don't mention it. I'll call him right away," she wiped her eyes and left and he closed the door.

"Are you really alright with this?" Gaara asked as the red-head walked behind Neji and wrapped his arms around him.

He took a deep breath and turned towards the boy, tilting his chin up, "I'll be fine," he sighed, "I was bound to deal with them sooner or later."

_

* * *

_

"Well, regardless of whether or not she was being paranoid, she still hired my services," Neji said into the phone then listened for a moment, "Look Hanabi... I just want to know what Uncle was working on that might make him be in danger. I don't care about the financial affairs of the company." he rubbed his temple briefly and turned back to the phone, "Because I have my own money. I don't care for yours... yes... just any recent activities... No I won't be making anything public... Yes I have heard, congratulations... thank you very much." he hung up the phone and banged his head against the wall that it was hooked on.

"How'd it go?" Gaara asked, "Tenten's got permission?"

"She does, but I think my younger cousin just took a few years off of my life," Neji groaned, "I had almost forgotten why I hate dealing with my family."

Gaara fingered the dark silver feather pendant, sans listening device, that hung around his neck as he watched the brunet look through the notes that Itachi had brought over a little while ago, "Any ideas yet?"

White eyes narrowed, "It seems whoever wrote these didn't want Uncle taking on the political career he had been planning, but I can't figure out anything else from these. There's a vague reference to a secret he had, but..." he sighed, "I'll just have to wait and see what the personal and business files show us," he turned to Gaara and gave him a slight smile, "It's getting late... did you finish that math work?"

"It took me forever, but it's done," he licked his lips as Neji got up from the desk and walked over towards him.

But the Hyuga only gently brushed his fingers against his cheek, as he kissed Gaara's forehead. "Let's get some sleep." He walked down the hall to his room, leaving the boy staring after him in a mixture of frustration and worry.

It already seemed like this particular case had opened up wounds long thought healed over.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Mad World**_

_**AN: **__Naruto and it's characters are not owned by me and this is a work of love and slight obsession (apologies to Hubby), and not for profit._

_On another note, Thank you __**Unstable-Ghost-Writer**__ for pointing out something that I should have caught, that I have been misspelling Hyuuga. The mistake will be rectified from here on out and in the summary, and at some point I'll go back and fix it in previous works. I do apologize, and if there are any other glaring mistakes please let me know!_

_I love reviews! I know I'm a bit bad at remembering to click that button, but a simple "I love it" or "I hate it" in my inbox really makes my day! I'll be better at reviewing if you guys are!_

_**Chapter Two**_

Neji opened his eyes the next morning to the drifting and haunting melody from the living room and smiled a bit at the sounds of Gaara practicing his violin.

He frowned as the music stopped, and groaned as he heard the voices of his two partners at the detective agency. "It's too early for this," he sighed as he slowly got out of the bed and went to get dressed.

In the living room, Tenten was setting up her laptop as Lee joyfully went into the kitchen to make a "Youthful Breakfast."

"Couldn't you have done this at the office?" Gaara asked as he glared at the two.

"Gai's fumigating the building, didn't Neji tell you?" Tenten yawned, "So we get to set-up here because I don't have any room in my little studio apartment and Lee..." she bit her lower lip and shot a quick glance over at the energetic man before lowering her voice, "You... you just don't want to go there."

"So... you're not here because of the new case?" Gaara asked, a bit miffed that his morning practice got interrupted. Some part of him realized the irony of that, he _had _at one time peddled the music for the scant coins, but that was when he was living on the streets and practically unwanted.

"New case?" Tenten asked before sniffing the air, "Lee! Stop putting so much spice into everything! You know Neji hates that."

"But there's no youthful expression in the omelettes without the taste of fiery life!" Lee exclaimed back, "How can he eat anything so bland?"

"I like my intestines," Neji grumbled as he entered the room, "I had forgotten that the fumigation started today."

"It's all Lee's fault," Tenten glared at him, "Upsetting that box of creepy crawlies like he did!"

"Such a passion for the insects our client had!" Lee said happily, "I can not help it if I tripped in the excitement of it all!"

"Mr. Aburame was very understanding and even offered to take care of the problem himself," Neji said as he went to his coffee machine, "So let's not worry about it."

"What's this about a new case?" Tenten asked, "You're not trying to hold out on us again are you?"

"Of course not, I only received it late last night," he was _very_ careful not to look at the others when he said the next, "Hinata hired us to find out who's been threatening her father."

Staggering silence as his two long time friends stared at him.

"I...I thought you weren't going to have anything more to do with the Hyuuga's. Not after..." Tenten chewed her lip, "Are you..."

"Such forgiveness! Such youthful compassion for the love of truth!" Lee said excitedly, "This will be a wonderful addition to our many adventures!"

"Tenten, I'll need you to check into the personal and business files of my Uncle while Gaara and I go to speak to him and to some of his associates. Lee..." he stared at his friend for a long moment, "Cheer on Tenten."

He ignored the glare he received from her for that.

* * *

Neji gently brushed his forehead with his fingers as he removed his fedora. Next to him, Gaara gave him a worried glance as they walked into the Hyuuga Corporation's main office building.

"Truth be told, I'm not used to leaving it as it is," the brunet said quietly, "But going into this place, I can't cover it up."

"Why?" his companion asked, "Your cousin didn't have one."

"It's a long standing tradition, dating back to when our clan were bodyguards for heads of state or some nonsense," Neji sighed, "Only the main family does not carry the mark."

"It sounds stupid," the red-head grumbled as the two moved to an elevator.

"Believe me... it's not the only thing about my family that is," his white eyes closed as he leaned against the back wall, "There's a rich history of traditions here. Most of which are suffocating the family. And all because of our 'prestigious bloodline'."

Fingers brushed against his and he smiled down at Gaara, "Don't worry about me," the elevator doors opened and he stepped out into the hallway, the boy following, and stopped at the secretary's desk where the eldest of Neji's cousin was working.

"You're here," Hinata breathed happily, "Father's expecting you.. and so is Hanabi." she wrung her hands, "Um... they're a bit angry with me for worrying so, but Father seems to understand why, so he's said he would indulge me. Hanabi is just completely mortified at the idea of you going over everything though."

"Thanks for the warning," Neji smiled, "Gaara... would you mind waiting here while I go and talk to them."

He chewed his lip and nodded, giving a worried glance as the Hyuuga disappeared behind the bright red and gold doors to the President's office.

"Um... would you like any coffee or something to munch on?" Hinata asked quietly, "While you wait on Neji?"

* * *

"Nephew," Hiashi nodded as Neji entered the room and gestured to a seat in front of his desk, "It's been a long time."

"Not long enough," Hanabi snapped from her work station, perpendicular to her father's desk, "He disgraces the family name with every idiotic time his name shows up in the newspapers."

"It's nice to see you again," Neji nodded his head to his youngest cousin, "I see that things are going well for you, you just graduated from high school a year ago and you're already in line to take over one of the most successful corporations as soon as you finish college."

She glared at him and turned back to her work, "Just see that you don't get in my way."

He shifted his attention back to his uncle, "When exactly did the letters start?"

"Right to business," Hiashi folded his hands, "If nothing else, you still carry the air of professionalism." he smiled, "About five weeks ago, right after I had announced that Hinata was stepping down as heir. I doubt that was the catalyst though, no one expected her to take over the company."

Neji nodded and jotted in a small notebook, "Detective Uchiha gave me copies of the letters once he heard I was looking into this, they seem to deal more with your political aspirations than your business endeavors."

"That's how it appeared to me as well. With veiled hints that they know something rather interesting about my past."

"Is there anything hidden that would harm you if brought to light? And if that's the case, why not blackmail as opposed to harming you?"

"There are two things. One you already know... and that matter is entirely public, especially since you made it abundantly so when you attacked Hinata all those years ago," hard white eyes stared for a moment, then softened, "And the other..." he sighed and opened a desk drawer, taking out a folder, "This is that matter. And after looking it over, you may understand why they want to harm me."

Neji took the folder and started to open it, but Hiashi shook his head.

"Please... don't open that here. The contents are still entirely too painful for me," he rose, "I believe that you know how to keep this quiet," he smiled, "Thank you though. I hate that Hinata has worried over me so."

"It's because she's too damn weak," Hanabi retorted, "If she had any sense she wouldn't even look your way."

"She's still paying me to solve this," Neji said, "So I'm going to find out who's behind this regardless of what you think." he stood and bowed to his uncle and nodded at his cousin as he took his leave.

* * *

Neji fingered the folder as he sat in the quiet of his room, Gaara already having left for his classes and Tenten and Lee out to buy them some lunch from Gai's diner.

He sighed to himself, "It's just like any other case you've work before. Just because it deals with _them _doesn't make this any different. Besides... they've changed... you've changed."

It was a mantra he had been repeating to himself for the last hour, but the words still seemed empty to him. He shook his head, long ago he had given up on any plans of vengeance or retribution. None of it would bring his father back.

White eyes resolute, he finally opened the folder, spreading the documents out on his bed as he looked through them and the few pictures that were included.

Eyes widened as he picked one of the documents up and looked at it. "There's no way," he picked up another and then a picture, "All this time... I never thought Uncle had it in him."

He frowned, "But it's still not enough to destroy a career. Unless..." he picked up another document, "So it's that then..." he took out his notebook, "I wonder if she even knows."

He pulled out his phone and dialed a number, "Hinata? I need to speak with you on a matter that just came to light. Can you come to the apartment?"

After he hung up the phone he looked at one of the documents again, "This is something that might destroy the family... that might be the motive." eyes narrowed, "But who would want to keep it the way it is?"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Mad World**_

_**AN: **__I do not own Naruto or it's characters, this is a work of love, not profit._

_**Chapter Three**_

It was late in the evening when Hinata walked into the apartment, "I can't stay very long," she said as she sat at the table, "There's somewhere I have to be in an little bit."

"Then I'm sorry you couldn't have come earlier," Neji sat across from her, "Is Uncle making you work all these long hours or is it Hanabi?"

She blushed a bit, "Hanabi, she knows..." she shook her head, "Neji, I should have come to you on that matter as well, but I didn't. And I can't help but think that it's why someone is out to hurt Father."

He stared at her, and placed the folder on the table, "Is there something _more _you need to tell me?"

"You can't tell Father," tears came to her eyes, "I've kept it from him for so long... it would only hurt him more." She looked at her watch, "Would you drive me to the community center on Fourth Avenue?"

He stared a moment at her pleading wide eyes and slowly nodded. "There is still a matter I need to ask you about, but it can wait until later." he rose from the table and went to get his jacket and hat.

She smiled sadly at the fedora, "That was Uncle's wasn't it?"

Neji simply placed it on his head and led her out the door, passing Gaara on the way in. The red-head looked thoughtfully at the two, and after placing his books down, locked the door and followed them.

* * *

They parked the car at the large building, and Hinata smiled sadly at the children filing from the doors with parents in tow, "I missed it after all."

Neji opened his mouth to ask what when he saw a blond man holding the hand of a small girl with dark hair and bright blue eyes, his mouth shut and he turned to his cousin, "You're kidding me..." but she had already gone out of the car and was walking towards the two.

Gaara leaned up from the back seat, "He looks like the guy in that photo on your wall."

Neji was covering his face with his hands, "That's because he is. And it looks like..." he sighed and turned to the red-head, "That's not even the secret Uncle thought they were targeting him for. This is something _else_."

Wide teal eyes stared at him as Hinata and the man and child came to the car, "Neji... do you remember Naruto?"

"How could I have forgotten?" came the quiet answer, "So you two are together now?"

"Yeah," Naruto placed a hand on the back of his head, "We eloped a few years back so she wouldn't get any grief from her family," he poked her playfully then, "Though I keep telling her that her daddy won't care so long as she's happy."

She blushed, "And this is our daughter Hitori," she said as she opened the door and the girl climbed into the car and sat next to Gaara, "Do you remember when I took a year and went to Europe?"

"I remember," Neji said, "It was in all the papers," Naruto and Hinata got into the car after their daughter, "But you never even left town, did you?"

She shook her head, "It was the story I used when I found out I was pregnant with Hitori. Hanabi was able to cover for me, but I couldn't tell Father... I still can't especially now that..." she wrung her hands again.

"And I say that's stupid," Naruto crossed his arms, "Even with everything going on, you ought to tell your father everything."

"They'll mark her!" she cried, "I can't tell because of that."

The rest of the drive was silent, and Neji took them to their small home a few blocks away from the community center.

Hitori looked at him and Gaara as she scooted out of the car after her parents, "It was nice meeting you," she said happily, "Come and play with me sometime."

Neji reached over and ruffled her hair, "You take care of your parents little one."

She nodded and skipped to her door, and Gaara climbed into the front seat, "This gives her a motive you realize."

"Does it?" came the quiet answer, "I'm not certain, she wants to protect both of her families."

"You said there was another secret. What is it?"

"That one happened before she was born," Neji pulled into the garage near his apartment, "She's the daughter of an affair between Uncle and another woman. I've already sent Tenten to see if she can find her." he started to open the door and looked at Gaara, "Did you have any homework tonight?"

"Not a drop. And it's the weekend, so I don't have to worry about school for a few days,"

Neji's hand dropped away from the door handle, "Do you want to go for a drive?"

* * *

_He opened his eyes to blue and white flashing lights and a throbbing headache. Black eyes stared at him as a small bright light was shone into his eyes._

_"You've been in a bad accident," the deep voice said, "I don't suppose your reckless driving had anything to do with the attack on your cousin yesterday afternoon?"_

_Neji groaned in response._

"Hey," a soft voice by his ear said, and Neji opened his eyes to see Gaara staring down at him with concerned teal eyes, "You were having a bad dream."

Neji reached up and pulled the boy closer, "Were you so worried about me that you guarded my sleep?"

Before the other responded the phone was ringing, and he tiredly reached for the cell that was on his bedside table, "Hello?"

"Get down to the corner of fourth and main," Itachi's voice said before the line went dead.

Gaara worriedly looked up as Neji rose from the bed to quickly get dressed, "Wha..."

"Something's happened," Neji said darkly as he tossed the red-head a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

A few minutes and they were out the door, and soon at the street corner where there were several police cars. Itachi nodded to Neji and the brunet walked over to where the police officer was. Gaara pulled the dark grey hoodie he had on closer to him and kept behind the police line.

"When was she found?" Neji asked.

"Just before I called you," Itachi said as he led him to the scene where the dark haired woman laid face first on the pavement, blood pouring from a wound on her chest, "Gunshots were heard and there's something more," he put a gloved hand down and swept the hair away from the forehead, "Whoever did it..."

White eyes widened at the freshly made caged bird seal.

"Hinata!" a voice cried out, and they turned to see Naruto standing at the police lines staring at the body lying on the ground. The blond turned to Itachi, "What happened? Where's Hitori?"

"Hitori is missing?" Neji asked.

"She wasn't in her room when Itachi called me," tears came to Naruto's eyes, "Hinata left because of a phone call... she might have taken her then, but I'm not sure."

He was led by Itachi to a police officer on the sidelines to fill out a report on Hitori's disappearance. Gaara walked closer to Neji, "I suppose that takes her off the suspect list."

The brunet nodded, as he walked away, taking his cell phone out as Gaara followed him, "Get to my place now... yes I am aware of what time it is... and grab Lee while you're at it." he hung up the phone and turned to his companion, "You stay with him, and keep in touch. There's a slight chance that there may be a ransom demand."

"But not likely," Gaara said quietly, as his fingers swept across Neji's, "I'll stay on the lookout though." he hurried over to the Naruto's side.

Neji gave a worried glance over at the two, then shook his head and rushed back to his home.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Mad World**_

_**AN: **__Naruto is not mine! Though I have a cute little Gaara patch I need to put on something._

_**Chapter Four**_

Gaara handed Naruto a cup of coffee as both sat in the police station, "They'll find her," he said quietly, hoping to reassure the blond man in some way, "Neji's working on it now."

"If anyone can figure this out he can," Naruto said in a subdued whisper, "But I don't understand why anyone would want to kill Hinata... she was nice to everyone and..."

Gaara didn't say anything, but stared contemplatively into his coffee for a few moments. _I'm more worried about Hitori. And I'm willing to bet that whoever's behind the notes is the one that has her now..._

Teal eyes widened, and he looked at Naruto, "How old is Hitori?"

"She's turning four in a few days... why?" The blond looked confused, but before he could say anymore, his cell rang and he took it out of his pocket, "It's an unknown number... do you think?"

At the red-head's nod, he pressed a button and held the phone to his ear, "Hello..."

* * *

"Why didn't you give me these yesterday?" Neji asked as he looked through the records.

"Because I didn't get them until right after you called," Tenten yawned, "My contact wasn't able to get her hands on them earlier."

"I suppose I should be a slight bit disturbed that you have someone planted in my Uncle's company," white eyes narrowed at the records he was going through, "This doesn't make any sense... it seemed that several employees had a rather large amount taken out of their paychecks, Hinata included."

The twinned bun girl nodded, "Somebody had an account set up called Gyfrinachol." she stumbled over the word for a moment before finally pronouncing it, "Any idea what that means?"

"It's a Welsh word that means secret." Neji ignored the stares Lee and Tenten gave him, "That's our clue, someone's blackmailing the people who work at Hyuuga Corporation. But who..."

"I'll track down the account and see who uses it," Tenten suggested, "But it might take a while."

The phone rang and Neji left the room to answer it, and his two co-workers leaned into each other, "I had no idea he knew any Welsh," Tenten whispered, "Did you guys go there when you were in the army?"

"No!" Lee said, "We weren't anywhere near there."

She opened her mouth to say more, but was interrupted when Neji came back into the room.

"Find out who has that account as soon as you can," he said quietly, as he got his coat and hat, "Call me as soon as you know who it is."

"Wait, where are you going?" Tenten asked,

"Gaara had a pretty good thought, and I'm going to follow-up on it," he said as he left the office, "Don't worry, I won't go by myself."

Lee and Tenten exchanged another worried glance as he left, and the girl rolled up her sleeves and started to type on her keyboard, "Better get working on that then," she said, "Lee, you might as well go make some coffee." she paused for a moment as he went to the kitchen, "And for the love of all that is holy, I better NOT find any curry in it!"

* * *

Naruto and Gaara met Neji outside the police station, "Shouldn't we get Itachi to come as well?" the blond asked.

"He won't be able to move on it until he has some evidence," Neji said darkly, "And by then it may be too late." he placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder, "It may be best if you wait here. If she's there, I'll get her out."

"B...but."

"You said they told you on the phone if they so much as sensed you around the Hyuuga building you wouldn't see her again. Let me take care of it," at Naruto's nod, he turned and Gaara quickly followed him to his car.

"She's not at the Hyuuga building though is she?" the red-head said quietly after they had gone a few blocks. "That would be too easy."

"No... her age tells me that..." white eyes narrowed, "She's at the hospital my family owns, I'm willing to bet anything."

The two drove in silence after that and soon left the city, "How far is this hospital?" Gaara suddenly asked.

"Another hour," Neji handed his cell to Gaara, "Call Tenten and see how much progress she made on the account."

* * *

_"You're lucky," Itachi said as he looked at the sullen brunet sitting in the back seat through the rearview mirror, "There were some explosives in that car you were driving. You could have been more injured than you were."_

_Neji looked out the window, "I was trying to destroy it."_

_He didn't clarify what, and the Uchiha nodded, "They would simply rebuild it. Same with your cousin, she's already been replaced by her sister in the heritage if I'm correct."_

_"They can't give me back my father," the teenager mumbled._

_"No. That's where revenge fails isn't it. No matter how much you hurt them, you'll never get what you want back," Obsidian eyes stared at him for a long moment, "The man you were staying with... Gai? He was pretty worried about you."_

_"Lee and Tenten are there, he doesn't need me."_

_"But isn't Lee joining the army? And Tenten just got accepted to a pretty good college. What are your plans?"_

_"How do you know so much about me?" Neji snapped._

_"I'm a detective. We make it our business to know these things," a brief smirk passed over the Uchiha's face, "Your father helped out the department sometimes... I'm certain he wouldn't want his son to get on the wrong side of the law."_

_Neji stared at him for a long moment._

_"My brother's joining the army too, along with a close friend of his. I certainly would feel better if someone was there to keep an eye on them. That blond has a tendency to get Sasuke into trouble."_

_"Are you blackmailing me?"_

_"I'm just offering you another way. I can shred the paperwork on the explosives, and just report the accident. In return, you get your life together and give up on this idea you have for revenge." Itachi stopped the car and turned to the boy, "Your father wouldn't have wanted this. _You_ don't really want this either. Go home to Gai and Lee and Tenten."_

_White eyes stared at obsidian for a long moment, before the teenager finally nodded._

_

* * *

  
_

"Tenten says she's not any closer," Gaara's voice broke through the memory, "But it seems that everyone who had money taken out had some sort of secret they didn't want the Council in charge of Hyuuga Corporation to find out. Funny thing is, she's already fleshed out most of that information."

"Protection money, but only from the elders," Neji narrowed his eyes, "Who would know all the secrets?"

"That's the question of the day isn't it..." his voice trailed off.

"Except it isn't," Neji suddenly spoke, "Hinata said it herself, _Hanabi covered for her_." he grabbed the phone and pressed the speed dial button, "Itachi... How quickly can you get a warrant out? Tenten has the evidence. Just give her a moment." he pressed another button, "Tenten, check Hanabi's account. Now. Itachi is about to call you for evidence, make sure he gets it all. Yes... even the information on the affair."

"But I don't get why," Gaara said quietly, "She's about to get everything isn't she?"

Neji narrowed his eyes, "There's more to this... but right now we have to get Hitori."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Mad World**_

_**AN:**__ I don't own Naruto, and I still haven't figured out what to do with my cute Gaara patch. _

_**Chapter Five**_

Neji pulled into the parking lot of the foreboding hospital and both he and Gaara were out of the car before it even really turned off, "You sure you want to come with me?" the brunet asked.

There was no words, just a slight nod and a bit of a smile, and the two walked into the front doors of Adar Medical, the private hospital owned by the Hyugas.

It was empty... too empty. White halls seemed to reach nowhere, and there were small ropes closing off some corridors, while others were littered with unused medical and cleaning equipment. The red-head involuntarily shivered, and Neji's hand rested on his shoulder.

"Just like I remember it," came the low voice, "Come on."

"It's always been like this?" Gaara asked, staring in wonderment as they went through one of the roped off corridors, "But..."

"Not everyone gets marked here, most of the time it's just a simple tattoo... but the ones of 'special' circumstance," Neji looked through the lonely rooms as they passed them, "My father... me... and now," he stopped and looked in a doorway to the last room in the hall, one were a definite chill was drifting from.

The girl was almost unnoticeable, she was so still as she laid in the bed with tubes connected to her.

"We're too late," Neji said quietly as he noticed the seal that now adorned her forehead.

"We can get her out of here though," Gaara said as he started to step into the room.

"Wait," Neji pulled him back and then into the small bathroom, at the red-head's protests, he brought a finger to his lips, before closing the door all but a crack.

Soon clicking high heels sounded in the corrider they were in and a woman with glasses and her dark crimson hair tied messily in a bun entered the room as she talked on a cell phone, "She just came out of surgery a few minutes ago... of course I'm aware of intruders in the premises, they parked their bloody car right outside... We're moving her to the dungeon now..." she snapped her fingers behind her and two well built men brought a stretcher in and placed the small girl on it then wheeled her out with the woman following, "Just put the money in my account like you always do... Hmm, that seems a waste of my medical knowledge...but if you insist. Come by in an hour or so, it'll be done then... yes and we'll find those intruders too and take care of them."

The stretcher's squeaking wheels and her high heels clicked out of hearing distance and Neji realized that he had been gripping Gaara close to him, he slowly let go of the red-head and concerned teal eyes shot up at him, "What's the dungeon... and why the hell does it seem like we always end up in the basement?"

"We don't have much time," Neji said quietly as he opened the bathroom door and peeked around the corner, "We've got to get her and ourselves out of here _now._ Before they get.."

A fist came through the wood that was the door Gaara was behind at that, and both stared for a slight second at the large man with the feral grin that owned said fist before Neji sprang into action, "You have the bracer Tenten gave you right?"

"Yeah but..."

"Go get Hitori! I'll meet you at the car," he dodged and countered a kick, "And if I'm not there, here," he threw the keys at the red-head who caught them, "Get back to Itachi."

He gave a wide look at Neji and nodded, before running down the hall, taking the black bracer out of his pocket and putting it on his wrist.

* * *

Tenten grinned, "I got it Lee!" she said happily, as she picked up the phone and was about to dial when it rang, a confused look washed over her face and she answered, "Hello?"

"Were you aware that Neji went off on his own?" growled Itachi on the other end, and she could of sworn she heard a crying Naruto in the background, "You and Lee get off your asses and meet me downstairs in five seconds. With that evidence you found."

The line went dead and Tenten looked at Lee, "I think Boss made him mad," she said quietly, "We're moving out."

Downstairs, Itachi threw them swat vests and pointed at the van.

"But how do you know where he's at?" Tenten asked as they got into the back and sat next to Naruto, "He didn't even tell us!"

"I know," he turned, obsidian eyes flaring, and got into the driver's seat, "Trust me, I know."

For once, Lee was too stunned to make a comment about the youthfulness of it all.

* * *

_This is why I hate hospitals! _Gaara inwardly screamed at the creepy empty halls as he made his way down the stairs, _Gods it looks like that place in the Silent Hill games! _He shivered again, but stopped and flattened himself against the wall as he heard voices.

"How sick is this family that they do this to kids?" a male's voice was saying, "This is worst than that foot binding thing I've heard of."

"I think it's fascinating," the woman replied, "Now be a dear and hand me that syringe, it's time to introduce the poison to her system..."

The red-head leaned over the railing and peered down, fighting the bile down as he saw Hitori on an operating table with the woman and the silver haired grinning man handing instruments to each other.

A syringe pressed against her neck, and some dark red substance was pushed into her veins, and eyes shot open, no longer as bright as they used to be, now as pale as Neji's, with just a hint of the blue that was previously in there, as the small girl screamed.

Gaara raised a finger to his lips as his eyes caught Hitori's tear filled eyes, and she nodded very slightly as she whimpered.

"Is she supposed to wake up?" the man asked.

"This is the most important part of the procedure," the woman said as she took syringe away from the neck, "The Head of the family can end her life at anytime now, but the girl doesn't know that yet. From what I've read, in the old days, there was an example made after multiple children received the treatment."

Another whimper, but not this one not seeming as scared as the first, and Gaara snuck down the stairs, watching quietly as the two removed the tubes from the girl, _I can't get her out until those are gone... _

"Now little bitch," the woman started again, "Your life belongs to the Head of the Hyuga clan. You ever cross her and you'll die a horrible death... Just like your mother."

Hitori's eyes became wide as saucers and tears came from the pale blue pupiless orbs.

The woman and man grinned again, just as something pricked their necks and they slumped over.

Gaara lowered his arm and looked at the girl, "Are you alright?"

She rubbed her eyes, "Mama... they made me watch..." she bit her lip, trying hard not to sob, something deep in her told her now wasn't the time, but the tears flowed down her cheeks and the red-head lifted her up and carried her out of the dark hell.

Her arms clung to him as she did start sobbing into his chest, "We'll get you back to your father soon." he whispered.

He didn't notice the glowing red light of the camera that followed him out, or the silent alarm that had started sounding.

* * *

Neji ducked another punch as he low kicked the man coming at him, _He should be slowing down, but he keeps coming... At this rate..._

His hand brushed against a pocket in his trench coat, and his eyes widened a bit, _When did that... _he smiled _Tenten, I'm going to treat you to a month of your favorite Chinese restaurant now..._

The large man came at him again, and Neji pulled his coat in front of him, placing his hand in his pocket and right before the man connected, turned the tazor on.

A long moment afterwards, the man laid twitching on the floor and the brunet stepped over him, and headed to the entrance, grinning when he saw Gaara carrying the girl coming from an opposite corridor.

They made it to the front doors and stopped, "Damn... knew it wasn't going to be this easy," Neji muttered as he pulled Gaara behind him and they disappeared into a hallway.

Just after they left, the glass on the doors shattered and several well armed and protected men in masks entered the building.

* * *

"What do you mean?" Tenten asked.

"There's a very well paid military organization that is a part of Hyuga Corporation," Itachi said quietly, "And my man on the inside of it has informed me that they have been deployed."

"How wonderful!" Lee exclaimed, "I haven't gone against an entire army in years!"

"Wait a second!" his partner exclaimed, "How exactly are we going to fare against those numbers?!"

"Well, duh," the police officer with long blond hair poked his head from the front seat, "We'll blow them up, un."

"I thought you were proficient enough with weapons and computers to be of assistance, otherwise I would have just taken Lee," Itachi said quietly, "Now if you don't want to help out, be a good girl and stay in the van."

She turned red and crossed her arms, "How much longer until we get there?"

"Another five minutes."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Mad World**_

_**AN: **__Naruto is not owned by me. And how does a cute dark red vest with the Suna symbol stitched on the back sound for putting my Gaara patch on?_

_**Chapter Six**_

Neji wrapped his arms around Gaara and Hitori as he listened for any signs of the men that had entered the hospital after them.

_It's just a matter of time until they find us..._ he nodded to the two and he slowly opened the door that led out of the closet that they were hiding in, "Keep as quiet as possible," he whispered, "We're going to try and make a break for it from one of the escape passages."

Gaara nodded, and kept any questions about the procedure Hitori had undergone in the back of his mind. _Later. I'll ask him later after all this is over._

The girl for her part, aside from the tears still wetting the red-head's chest, was almost still and gave the two men a silent look as they ran from the closet to the room across the hall.

It was an office of some sort, and Neji gently pressed the walls of the room, "It's here somewhere," he muttered.

There was an explosion downstairs, and the sound of yelling.

"It seems the cavalry has arrived," the brunet said as he fought to keep his balance.

Gaara groaned as he fell down into a heap with Hitori, "Yeah, but how well are they going to fare against all of that?" he asked as Neji clicked a button and the bookshelf next to him opened.

"I wonder..." the brunet turned towards the door, and took out his cell as he nodded for Gaara to get into the passage.

After he took Hitori the shelf slammed shut behind them, causing both to turn and stare, "Uncle Neji!" the girl cried, "Aren't you..."

"Shh," Gaara whispered taking her hand, "Help's here... we're playing a game, like hide and seek."

"But if the bad men find us..." she whimpered, then bit her lip and nodded.

"Neji and I won't let the bad men find you, alright?" he led her down the tunnel, "We're going to get to outside and then we'll go to a safe place."

* * *

"Itachi, you have no idea how glad I am to hear your pissed off voice," Neji whispered on the phone as he quietly went back into the hall, "You brought Tenten and Lee, I'm presuming,"

_"Between Lee and Deidara, we may not have to worry about the small army your family employs much longer," _the amused and angry voice said over the cellular, _"How are you faring?"_

"I have Gaara and Hitori heading to safety now... and I'm about to try a distraction technique," he took off his fedora, and narrowed his eyes at the sound of footsteps heading his way, "Do you have the evidence Tenten gave you?"

"_Yes. But it's not quite enough, I'm certain you're aware of that._"

"Then how about a confession?" Neji jumped out and ran in front of the soldiers, "Listen in to that frequency we used for the St. Claire situation and you'll get it."

"_So you don't want us to rescue you then."_

"Just make sure Gaara and Hitori get to my place safely," he noted that most of the men were after him now, and he turned into a hallway, _This is the dead end if I'm right..._

"_Alright. I hope you know what you're doing._"

The phone line went dead, and Neji reached into his pocket to put it away and pull out the small box that had an electronic device very much like the one Gaara once had on the feather. His hands flew up to the small hourglass pendant the red head had given him a bit after he had officially moved in, and he placed the device on it, hid it back beneath his shirt, and threw away the box in a hazardous waste container he passed in one fluid motion.

Just in time. He stopped short at the window that marked the end of the hall. A moment later, the footsteps behind him stopped.

"Hyuuga Neji. Your presence is requested by the head of our clan." a mechanical voice sounded.

His hands raised, palms out, "Then by all means, let's go."

* * *

They kept moving towards where they felt fresh air coming from, and crept along the dark tunnel.

"Was Uncle Neji here before?" Hitori asked after a bit, "He acted like he knew the place pretty good."

"I think so," Gaara answered, "But I'm not sure... he never talked about it before."

"It was scary," the girl said, and she squeezed his hand as she walked closer to him.

Nothing was said after that, as the two walked until they found a door, and the red-head let go of her hand to press his hands against it in an effort to find the handle.

_Something_ clicked, though he wasn't sure exactly what, and the door opened, and stepped out into the moonlit wilderness near the hospital.

"About time you two came out," a voice said and both turned to see Itachi sitting down on the hillside, "I had already sent everyone back."

"What about Neji?" Gaara asked, "Did he..."

"The damn fool is trying to get some more evidence. It's not enough that the girl is safe," obsidian eyes flared for a moment, then he sighed, "But let's get you home before we worry about him."

* * *

_"Daddy," sniffed the four year old Neji, "I wan' my daddy." He wandered the empty hospital, looking for someone, _anyone_, for what seemed like days. His head ached and he was hungry and the only food he had found smelled funny._

_"Neji." a voice behind him said quietly, and the boy turned to see Hizashi standing behind him, "The council... they said..." his arms wrapped around him, "They marked you then left you all alone... I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." he turned behind him, and Neji spied his Uncle, "Thank you..."_

_"There's a passage in the library," Hiashi said, "Get out from there. And be quick. If the council ever found out I assisted you in this..."_

The van began to slow down, and Neji opened his eyes, _Another thing that this could be about. I wonder if Uncle is still even alive at this point. _He felt the vehicle park, and the double doors at the back of the cargo area opened, revealing a long dark hallway.

"Walk straight forward," the same mechanical voice from before spoke.

"Why?" Neji asked, "Hanabi would have gotten everything in a short while anyway. And whoever is extorting the family members in the clan is already getting a good deal of money." he eyed a video camera, "Is the Council really that angry about Hinata having a child outside of the approved list?"

He received no answer, and didn't expect any as he came to the elaborate golden doors that he knew opened into the Hyuuga council room.

He took a steady breath, _Soon. It'll be over soon, _and he stepped forward as the doors opened.

"So cousin, it comes to this," Hanabi said from her seat at the head of the table.

"Your own sister?" he asked.

"Please, you saw that file, she was my _half_-sister," she folded her hands, "Besides, I wasn't the one who ordered it or the little brat's marking."

"That would have been me," said a silky smooth voice from his left, and Neji turned to see the well-dressed woman with her raven locks in a bun. She brought a cigarette holder to her lips, "Hanabi's just one of my little pawns in this game. I look to achieve so much more."

"Exactly where do I fit in then?" Neji said with a cool voice, "Or have I simply upset your plans Aunt Miu?"

"Shut up," she said as she slapped him, "I won't have all of my hard work _ruined _because you chose to meddle. I know that you have your police friends working with you...so I'm going to offer you a choice."

She turned to Hanabi, "Daughter dearest... bring out the antidote to the seal."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Mad World**_

_**AN: **__Naruto is not mine (though Hitori is, cute little thing ain't she :D). I'm an obsessed fangirl, and this is a work of love and not meant for profit._

_And for the record, trying to come up with a poison that kills the way I imagined and still make some semblance of logical sense certainly was difficult. _

_**Chapter Seven**_

"I want some answers," Gaara said, trying his best to glare at Itachi after he had put Hitori down on the couch of the apartment, "What did they shoot her with... and how do you know all about this anyways?"

"And where's Daddy?" the small girl piped up.

Itachi looked at them both and sighed, "I'll start with hers. Naruto is with my brother right now, I've advised him to stay a safe distance for the time being," he opened up a small case from his pocket, "As for what the Hyuuga Caged Bird Seal is, I only know from what Neji once told me, it's a neurological poison that when triggered will cause immediate death."

Gaara stared at the small earplugs Itachi placed on the counter, "What..."

"Come here girl," Itachi said, "You're to wear these until your Uncle says otherwise." He placed the small things in her ears and turned to the red-head, "The trigger is a high pitched tone. These will at least help her for now."

"Wait... is there some sort of antidote?" he asked, "Does Neji..." his voice trailed off, and a hand came covered his mouth as his teal eyes widened. _He said he was marked there too... _

"Don't worry about him," the raven haired detective said, "Now Hitori, are you hungry? I make a very good grilled cheese sandwich."

* * *

Neji stared at the case set down in front of him by his cousin. When she opened it, revealing the vial of green medicine and the syringe to accompany it, Miu spoke, "I believe that you've been looking for this for a long while, haven't you?"

"There's only enough there for one," he noted.

"And it's the last of it's kind. The family scientist who made it, regrettably was killed immediately after, along with his notes. So now you have a chance to save yourself or that pathetic brat because in exactly two hours, when Hiashi makes his grand political speech, I'm going to press the button that sounds the exact frequency that triggers the poison."

He narrowed his eyes, "What's your offer?"

"You tell that husband of mine that Hinata's fears were unfounded, you tell the police to back off and we'll even throw in her murderer and the brat's kidnapper, and I'll let you walk out of the building with this antidote... with plenty of time to take it before the big announcement."

"And if I refuse," he asked.

"Then I suppose I'll have to add that red-head that's been following you around to the already too long list of people that have died," Miu's eyes narrowed as she smirked, "It would be truly unfortunate if something happened to him after all."

"Not to mention the two people who work for you," Hanabi added, "And that diner owner you had lived with after you left our household."

A long moment passed, with Neji glaring at the two, "I'm assuming that Hanabi will be the one to escort me to Hiashi's office."

She nodded triumphantly and closed the case, "Let's go right now."

* * *

"So that's how it is," Hiashi folded his hands, "Alright then, I shan't worry about it." there was the barest of smiles on his face, which Neji chose to ignore. _It'll tip my hand, if I acknowledge it. Hopefully the transmitter got everything, but..._

It was a dangerous game he was playing, but the pay-off would be... he shook his head as Hanabi pressed the case into his hand.

"It would be too much to ask for you to throw it into the river so you both go away," she snarled and he nodded to her and left the building, rushing to his apartment, "Don't move until the announcement," he whispered into the pendant, "I want her to think she's won."

Fifteen minutes later he was knocking on his door.

Behind it he heard the cocking of Itachi's gun, "Age is not an accomplishment." he heard the deep voice say.

_Damn paranoid bastard, _but he couldn't blame him, "And youth is not a sin." Neji replied.

The door opened, and Itachi waved him in, "I've heard everything, but are you sure about not moving in."

"Trust me," Neji smiled and opened up the case, "And this really is the antidote. Amazing... I was certain she would try something funny there too."

"How are you sure?" Gaara said quietly, looking at the green vial. The brunet taped the side of his head once, "Hitori, come here."

She quietly walked over to him, and Neji inserted the syringe into the vial, "Is that going to hurt?" she asked, pale blue eyes wide.

"For a second, and you'll still see things a bit weirdly," he knelt down to her, "But you won't have to be afraid of them hurting you anymore."

She looked at him, then slowly nodded and clenched her eyes shut as he took the syringe and pumped it into a vein on her neck.

"Take her to your room," he said quietly, his hands catching her as she slumped down, "The antidote takes a lot out of you," he looked up at Gaara, then smiled seeing the worried face, "I took it a long time ago."

* * *

She walked back into the living room, just as Neji was turning on the television, "Hitori, are you brave enough to see for certain if the antidote worked?"

She nodded her head, and her small hand reached up to his, "You scared too Uncle Neji?"

He smiled, "I never tested it before. So there's a bit of excitement, not knowing whether or not I was given the right medicine," a door closed down the hall and he looked behind him, "Don't tell Gaara though, let him think it's alright."

"Where's Uncle 'Chi?" she asked.

"Preparing his force for the raid that's going to occur as soon as Miu presses the button," he leaned forward, "Which will be right after your grandfather's speech."

She turned her attention to the television with wide eyes, not even taking her eyes off the screen when Gaara sat on the other side of her.

"I heard," Gaara said, "So don't think I'm going to stop worrying until this is over. And incidentally, you're an ass for not letting me know about this."

Neji chuckled, "Shall I tell you all my secrets then?"

"Yes," the redhead crossed his arms.

"After this then. I'll tell you some of the biggest ones I have," a wry smile was on his lips, and he turned the volume up, "Hitori, take out your earplugs."

She nodded and reached up to take the waxy cylinders out.

Onscreen Hiashi was talking into a microphone, _"And so, I announce my candidacy for the seat of the senate..." _Neji wasn't paying attention to him, his eyes trained on Miu, who was smiling and reaching into her pocket.

When the shots fired on screen, and Hiashi fell backwards, she didn't lose her cool, though she went to his side, all the while looking concerned.

Hitori gasped, and both men placed a hand on her shoulders, "That was part of her plan too," Gaara said, "To make sure..."

Neji nodded, eyes still trained on the woman, who's hand held a handkerchief that she raised...

And a siren sounded loudly as the trigger was activated.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Mad World**_

_**AN: **__Not much suspense when I update the next chapter right away, but I had both ready to be written soooo... yay! No threatening letters!_

_Not that I get any, but anytime a favorite's in trouble, people naturally worry._

_Anyhoo, Naruto's not mine, but Hitori is. Enjoy!_

_And this is the last chapter of _Mad World_, but don't fret! There will be still more set in this universe!_

_I'm just going to wait until _CoSF_ and _Fragile_ are finished before I get the next one out... Or I'm telling myself that..._

_**Chapter Eight**_

Gaara's breath stopped as he stared at the other two. Onscreen Itachi's squad was busy arresting Miu and her subordinates and making the nice scandal that Neji planned.

In his living room, the brunet smiled and got up to walk to the kitchen, Hitori quickly following him. Some part of him remembered to breath, and the red-head got up and turned off the television.

"Secret of mine, number one," Neji said quietly, "My father and his brother had a secret language that only the two of them knew... until I was taught it. Hiashi knew all about the trigger, and more importantly, all about Hitori before he made that speech."

"But how is that..." Gaara started to ask.

"I'm making an educated guess here, but I'm thinking that even if Hanabi gets out of this mess, she won't be getting a single piece of Hyuuga corporation, which is most likely going to the stockholders completely now. We'll find out for sure in a few days."

"But... if he knew all that, then he knew he was going to die," Hitori said quietly.

Neji stared at her for a long moment, "He made a decision when he went up there, just like my father did a long time ago."

"Was it the right one?" she asked, as her pale blue eyes met his white ones.

"I think it was." he whispered, gently brushing his hand against her hair. She looked at him for a long moment, chewing her lip before nodding in agreement.

* * *

A few days later, they stood with Hitori and her father near the back of the funeral procession for Hiashi and his daughter.

"I told her she had nothing to worry about," Naruto said quietly at the gravestone after everyone had left, "And..."

Neji placed a hand on his shoulder, "If this were a perfect world, then everything would have been better. But you still have Hitori, and you have your memories."

He nodded to the little girl, "If you ever need anything, then you call me alright."

She grinned, "Anytime?"

"Anytime." he started to walk away with Gaara.

A man in a business suit stopped them as they reached the car, "Are you Hyuuga Neji?" he asked, adjusting his glasses over the white eyes.

"Yes," Neji answered slowly and was slightly taken aback by the rather friendly handshake, "I'm Hyuuga Ko, the late Hyuuga Hiashi's attorney. He remade the will right before his assasination, naming one Uzumaki Hitori as his sole heir."

"Well, that's her and her father over there," Neji pointed, "But I don't see what you needed me for."

"That's the thing, he didn't leave the money to her father, and until she's of legal age, he left the power of attorney to her fortune to you." he handed Neji a stack of papers.

Both men's eyes widened at Ko's words, then exchanged a glance as the lawyer excused himself to go and speak with Naruto and his daughter.

"That sly fox," Neji muttered, "He wanted to make sure I didn't disappear on her."

Gaara was looking at the papers in question before bewildered teal eyes looked back at the brunet, "I've never seen so many zeros in my entire _life._"

"Imagine how much it would be if she got the company too," came the dry response.

Both of them turned to watch the little girl for a moment before getting into Neji's car and driving back home.

* * *

Gaara opened the door and placed the sealed envelope containing his grades on the kitchen counter. A good month had passed since the funeral, and the test results from the graduation exams were in.

He was just to nervous to actually _look._

"Welcome home," Neji said, from where he was reading a book on the couch.

"I'd thought you would be doing something else," the red-head said as he took an apple from the fridge.

"Everyday can't be exciting. Besides I already visited Hitori today. She wished you love." the brunet smiled as he closed the book and crossed the room, "Did you get them?"

"Here," the red-head said pointing at the sealed envelope, "I don't want to know." he cringed as the envelope was opened, and white eyes looked over the paper before the older man turned to him and pulled him into his arms.

"Well, good news," Neji whispered in his ear, "You finally aced that math portion. Want to celebrate tonight?"

"I thought you'd never ask," the red-head grinned, looking very much forward to the much too long rain-checked passionate embraces those white eyes promised. He took a bite of his apple, "It's been _forever_."

"If I had done it earlier, you would have been too distracted," a hand took the apple away, "And we would still be trying to get you to pass."

The phone started ringing then, but both ignored it.


End file.
